


He goes to the gym

by sweaters_in_the_summer



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaters_in_the_summer/pseuds/sweaters_in_the_summer
Summary: David knew that being in his, ahem, late thirties, he couldn’t count on the occasional yoga class to counteract giant cookies and wine like it could have when he was younger. And it seemed as if the moment he hit his mid-thirties, some half-hearted squats outside the motel did nothing but cause his knees to make unpleasant clicking sounds. Hence the gym.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 146





	He goes to the gym

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! *looks around awkwardly*
> 
> This is my first published fic, and I am not used to writing fiction at all, so forgive my errors with tenses and whatnot. (This is harder than I expected!) I think I’ve read pretty much all of the fics in this fandom already so I really didn’t have any choice but to start writing some myself. (This is the second one I've written, though - the other one won't be published til February, ifyouknowwhatimean.)
> 
> Anyway, I couldn’t find any other fics on the throwaway line in 4x12 where David says he’s been going to the gym. The idea of it tickled me, so here we are. It's short, but it sure felt longer when I was writing it!

_“Have you been going to the gym? Because that looked effortless.”_

_“It’s just a very awkwardly shaped box, but yes I have and thank you for noticing.”_

It wasn’t the _most_ notable part of their conversation, but David was pleased that his boyfriend could tell that he’d been going to the gym. Even if he was being sarcastic. Okay, sure, he only went a couple of times a week, when Patrick was covering the store, but that counted. 

Fine. Once a week. Ish.

David knew that being in his, ahem, late thirties, he couldn’t count on the occasional yoga class to counteract giant cookies and wine like it could have when he was younger. And it seemed as if the moment he hit his mid-thirties, some half-hearted squats outside the motel did nothing but cause his knees to make unpleasant clicking sounds. Hence the gym.

It was the same gym Patrick went to in Elmdale, but there was _no fucking way_ he was going to go to the gym with his boyfriend. No fucking way. Patrick knew the names of exercises like “hammer curl” and “bent over row” (though David had to admit he liked the sound of that one.) Patrick worked up a sweat at the gym (again, David liked the sound of that, but not enough to go with him. Anyway, he could get Patrick sweaty in the comfort of his own home. Or Ray’s home. Whatever.) Patrick didn’t waste his time at the gym doing cardio, preferring to be “at one with nature” and getting his heart rate up by hiking. David was not interested in that. Didn’t Patrick know there were bugs and bears out there?

No, David preferred to walk on the treadmill while watching an episode or two of some trashy reality show. After he’d had his fill of drama on the high seas, he’d walk over to the complicated-looking strength training machines and smugly do a set of eight bicep curls and maybe something involving glutes. (Yeah, he could now use those machines without looking at the diagram, thank you very much.)

+++

After Patrick’s semi-disastrous housewarming party, David was happy he hadn’t canceled his gym membership like he’d been planning to. He really should have, considering what the cost-per-use ended up being. But hearing Patrick say “he goes to the gym” being the reason he found Ted attractive really cemented his resolve to go back. 

Like, for sure, he was definitely going to go this week. Or next.

+++

David reflected that it was a good thing he had actually started going back to the gym. While he was mad that his steps weren’t being counted (why did that stupid app require a signal to work?) he was grateful that he was able to keep up with his sporty boyfriend on this endless hike. Adding an incline to his treadmill walking was definitely helping.

Sure, maybe throwing in a little running would have been useful at that baseball game. Maybe he could have gotten around the bases faster, but he wasn’t sure if getting hit in the back with the ball was what made him the VIP. Better not to dwell on that. Anyway, he was pretty sure those bicep curls was what allowed him to hit a home run. 

He was composing a Yelp review for the gym in his head when he remembered there was an eBay auction ending soon and he really needed to make sure he was still the top bidder, and that’s when the whole hike really started to go downhill. (David ordered Ted _out_ of his head. This was no time for puns.)

After Patrick impaled himself on a stupid spiky branch (what the fuck, nature) he was particularly glad that he had started wearing headphones while doing squats to drown out the sound of his knees. Otherwise, he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have been able to carry his love the rest of the way up the mountain.

And thank _god_ he was doing cardio because _surely_ he would have had a heart attack otherwise when he turned around and saw Patrick down on one knee.

**Author's Note:**

> I set up a [tumblr](https://sweatersinthesummer.tumblr.com/) five minutes ago. Seriously, there's nothing there.


End file.
